


朦朧霧

by vibgyoroygbiv



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Road to Ninja Setting, What you would do when he means the world to you
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/pseuds/vibgyoroygbiv
Summary: 幻夢花之後
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	朦朧霧

**Author's Note:**

> [幻夢花](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416480)之後

將忍具收拾好，並闔上置物櫃的門，他發現一名新人還沒離開，有些疲憊的雙眼仍盯著他。  
「……還有事嗎？」  
他還需要對火影報告，希望這人不會浪費他太多時間。  
「隊長，謝謝你……救了我。」  
在任務中，這名新人反應不及，要被敵人從背後偷襲，是他的木遁率先貫穿敵人的胸口。  
「自己注意點，不是每次運氣都這麼好。」  
他知道在暗部中，自己也是被歸類為冷漠無情的。  
但就算再怎麼冷漠無情，他也沒有眼睜睜看著熟識的面孔就此消逝的興趣。  
他看得已經夠多了。  
自幼年，在巨大培養槽裡呼吸的時候。  
「沒事的話就回去休息。」  
新人深深鞠躬後，驚惶地跑出房間，大力甩上門的巨響震撼。  
教養還真缺乏。  
但他沒有多想，現在的念頭只有向第五代報告任務結果。  
然後，去找卡卡西。 

近來對木葉的騷擾多了。  
大都是試探性質，沒留下顯著的痕跡，甚至連目的也摸不清。  
這讓綱手相當苦惱。  
目前只有頻繁地巡視防衛，也沒有專門的對策。  
討論無果，綱手說他完成任務也累了，應當盡快回去休息。  
「喔，對了，最近和卡卡西相處得怎麼樣？」  
他怔了下，杏眼眨巴著。  
「其實，近來暗部隊員對你的評價很好，尤其是新人，說你是個嚴肅的隊長，但也很照顧人。」  
他不知道怎麼處理這訊息，手指不禁揪起褲角。  
「或許你沒有特別的感覺，但我也覺得卡卡西對你的影響是好事，你變得比較圓滑了，也沒有生硬地遵守每一條規矩。」  
臉頰緩緩發熱，他甚至不知道這是稱讚還是調侃。  
「總之，好好和卡卡西相處吧，他對你可是真心誠意呢。」  
「是……」  
微弱回答，他低下頭，掩飾僵硬的表情。  
綱手見了微笑，擺擺手，讓他離去。  
火影辦公室的門一闔上，他立刻開跑。  
撲在臉上的微風終於讓熱度稍微下降。 

只擺放著幾分文件，幾近空蕩的辦公桌總讓人以為不屬於任何人，直到他坐在桌前。  
仔細書寫報告，逐字閱讀文件。  
完成也是數小時後的事。  
他厭惡堆積和拖延。  
將處理過的文書上交後，他才放鬆準備離去。  
「吶，甲。」  
在接近出口的走廊和人擦身而過，並且被叫住。  
他趕忙離去沒注意來人，但現在會用這個名字叫他的，用一隻手就數得出來。  
他轉向旁人，刻意壓制想皺起的眉頭。  
「……乙。」  
是他進入根後，被指派照顧他的搭檔，年紀比他大上許多。  
「可以和你談談嗎？」  
乙油滑地揚起嘴角，露出別有深意的笑容。  
他不想留下，但考慮可能是工作，只有回頭，示意他們到沒有閒雜人等的地方談話。  
暗部的根據地裡有共用的會議室，一般是用於小隊的任務討論。  
他隨意選了間沒有人使用的房間，關上門，臉色陰沉地要乙盡量立刻報告。  
報告是根的成員的動向。  
仍隸屬暗部的，他心裡有數，畢竟總是有機會交流。  
成為正規忍者的，定期會收到彙集的任務報告。  
完全脫離忍者身分的，是最難監測又耗費心力的。  
乙逐一報告，他卻沒有專心，叨叨絮絮的話語聽來像是鄰居嬸婆間的八卦。  
「那個丁竟然生了個孩子。」  
他聽了皺眉，沒有人有權利指責他人的生活選擇。  
尤其是鼓起勇氣脫離黑暗的人。  
「夠了，剩下的交了報告我再看。」  
他揉了揉額際，想要緩解開始產生的頭痛。  
「對了，還有你。」  
乙揚起一抹淺淺的冷笑。  
「那個上忍蠢狗在你家待了好幾天，是什麼意思。」  
心驚，抬臉，見到乙那張因為殘酷扭曲的妒嫉表情，他知道。  
他惹上麻煩，連帶把卡卡西拖下水，嚴重是溺斃般的致命。  
「……沒什麼，不過是給他一點甜頭，這樣才可以長久利用，和養寵物一樣。」  
胸口隱隱作痛，因為這違心之論。  
「是嗎？」  
乙斂起情緒，一手撫顎，故作思考。  
「那、你也可以久違地給我點獎賞對吧，天造。」  
那是另一個被賜予的名字。  
這聽來寓意良好的名字，背後卻是惡毒的安排，用無辜生命堆積的異相。  
彷彿有乞命的乾枯手指緊掐肺部，他難以呼吸。 

※ 

兩手支撐重量趴在床上，抬高的臀部被緊抓，性器持續進出後穴。  
他壓抑作嘔的感覺，將臉埋進床褥。  
床晃得響亮，便宜賓館的房間總是有腐敗的味道。  
即使厭惡背向姿勢帶來的不安，他更不想看見乙囂張的嘴臉。  
肉體交合，他的心卻是神遊狀態。  
他想著一切，過去、微小、忽略的細節。  
他知道乙對他有莫名的憧憬。  
或許是對僅有的木遁持有者的敬愛，乙對他無微不至，遠超過任務指派的程度。  
他將這視為機會，利用乙為他蒐集情報，找出段藏的陰謀。  
作為答覆，他說著虛假的謝語，用手指輕撫男人的肌膚。  
最終演變為病態的崇拜。  
乙會為他做任何事，只為換回他一句感激。  
他的身體被撫摸著，有本能的生理反應，卻絲毫沒有快感。  
直到那個男人射精釋放後，重壓在他背上。  
「……滾開，我要起來。」  
他進去浴室，鎖上了門，開始用力清洗。  
但交合的觸感卻洗不去。  
噁心噁心、真是噁心。  
像這樣利用他人弱點的混帳。  
但……他不曾經也是這樣。  
利用卡卡西單純的好心，肆意尋求肉體的慰藉，未曾替卡卡西著想。  
細想，卡卡西從來不需要遷就他，卻還是處處關照他。  
為了什麼理由，他不知道。  
他有些哽咽。  
蓮蓬頭灑下的水已經變涼，溫熱的水氣卻不斷湧上眼眶。  
他知道，他欠了卡卡西太多。  
最後，他洗淨換上衣服就走了，沒再看乙一眼。 

刻意繞過小巷，躲開可疑的視線，甚至利用木分身裝出回家的掩飾。  
他明顯感覺到了不對勁。  
但現在打草驚蛇仍嫌太早，他沒有惡意的證據。  
用卡卡西給的鑰匙，他進到卡卡西的公寓。  
剛建立起制式的肉體關係後，卡卡西給了他鑰匙，說至少不要在外頭吹風等待。  
他枕在床上，找尋一絲卡卡西的氣味。  
很安靜。  
沒有過去幾天生活的痕跡，應該是出任務去了。  
他突然感到疲憊。  
和乙的接觸像是蟲爬過留下的印子，細碎噁心抹不去。  
他現在非常想要卡卡西擁抱他，用身體溫暖他，讓他高潮好將雜念拋至腦外。  
還沒理清過多的思緒，讓他不免擔心。  
這……會怎麼影響卡卡西。  
他習慣了黑暗隱蔽的生存法則。  
現在能夠得到春陽般的溫暖，是從未想過的事情。  
逐漸感到困倦，闔眼。  
但睡得並不安穩，不斷在半夢半醒間徘徊。 

由混沌中驚醒的時候，窗外已經是昏暗一片。  
即使有飢餓感，他卻完全沒有食欲。  
將幾顆兵糧丸放入口中緩緩嚼碎，他和著水如吞藥般嚥下。  
這也不過消耗幾分鐘的時間。  
先是檢視房間書架上的書本，一一閱讀標題。  
然後逃避似地開始端詳窗邊的植物，將細小的雜枝枯葉清理乾淨。  
為盆栽澆滿水後，拿起紙巾擦拭葉片。  
仔細、仔細地。  
就算做完這些，夜還是很長。  
最後，他只有隨便由架上揀了本書。  
躺在床上，一字一句看著。  
印入眼簾的文字，他認得形狀，卻無法將其連接消化。  
也沒什麼好在意。  
他僅僅是想消耗時間。  
兩小時後，他終於如願抱著書本入睡。 

早晨醒來時，窗外陽光已經是刺目程度。  
他絕對睡得晚了，但，那又如何。  
沒有利用時鐘確認的心思，他翻了身，將光線擋在身後。  
畢竟，他現在只覺得時間過得很慢。  
為了確認狀況，他終究起身梳洗，然後回家。  
木分身正如實照他指示，替代他行動。  
到他解除忍術，讀取木分身的情報，還是沒有惡意的動向。  
不能掉以輕心。  
他知道對方的態度，會謹慎尋找他鬆懈的時機。  
或許，他應當先疏遠卡卡西，為了卡卡西的安全。  
環視四周，房間不似兩個人在一起時的擁擠。  
視線落在矮桌上的乾燥花。  
花朵綻放著永久的美麗。  
讓他想起那天卡卡西的舉動，他發覺，他捨不得。  
如果無法確認卡卡西是否會被牽連，在他身旁觀察也不失為一個方法。  
即使有些自欺欺人，或許，還是比什麼都不做要好些。  
再次檢視，確認無恙，才出門，回到卡卡西的公寓。  
卡卡西依舊沒有回來。  
回到床上，尚未整理的床鋪又被他壓出印子。  
撫摸著床單，回想起兩人共枕的溫暖，在這張兩個男人擁擠分享也嫌小的床上。  
他現在，好想見卡卡西。 

※ 

意識飄渺間，他感覺有人正梳理他的頭髮。  
指尖輕巧分離凌亂糾纏的髮絲。  
他要醒了。  
他知道是誰。  
「早安，大和。」  
卡卡西微笑，沒戴面罩的臉，讓大和能看見上揚的嘴角。  
他起身，沒多想便抱住卡卡西。  
「欸、呃……大和，怎麼了嗎？」  
他甚少主動擁抱，卡卡西有些無措也是正常反應。  
能夠聞到肥皂的香味，碰到髮尾的溼氣。  
卡卡西應當是洗了澡。  
他吻過卡卡西的唇角，看他咧齒笑起來。  
引導卡卡西躺下，他跨在卡卡西的腰際，居高臨下，緩慢撫摸著卡卡西赤裸的上身。  
指尖遊走在胸膛腹肌，到褲緣時，他一把拉下。  
「大、大和！」  
探身，他伸手扶持仍然垂軟的陰莖，張口含住。  
卡卡西一陣抽氣。  
吸著、舔著，發出嘖嘖水聲。  
卡卡西的呼吸也變得急促。  
脹大的性器逐漸填滿他的口腔。  
直探底部，感到龜頭搔刮他的咽喉，有些發嘔的反應。  
用雙唇包覆，他緩緩退後，直到冠頭，鬆口後流下一道水絲。  
期間，他雙目直勾觀察著卡卡西，害羞和興奮相交的表情讓他感到愉快。  
嚥下體液，他起身。  
他好整以暇，一件件脫去衣服，能感受卡卡西熱情的視線。  
由床頭櫃的抽屜裡拿出潤滑劑和保險套，他再次跨上卡卡西的下身。  
半跪著，將沾滿大量潤滑劑的手指探進後穴，他輕吟，開始拓張適應。  
卡卡西直挺的陰莖因為眼前煽情的景象不斷抽動，腺液頻頻冒出。  
「大和……」  
卡卡西伸手想觸碰他，卻被他阻擋。  
「不行。」  
卡卡西聽話地將手放回身側，眼裡充滿不耐。  
他笑，卡卡西的順從，表示著溫柔。  
分明不需要這樣遷就他的。  
感覺適應了，他拆開保險套的包裝，規矩地為卡卡西套上的同時，輕彈下粗挺的性器。  
「大和、快……」  
聽話的才有獎賞，突然浮現出這樣的想法。  
他一手掌握卡卡西的陰莖，緩慢坐下，讓前端進入穴口，後由甬道緊緊包圍。  
「哈啊！」  
兩個人同時發出呻吟。  
卡卡西的手指抓緊床單。  
他開始規律地抽插。  
粗厚的前端擦過他的敏感點，直抵小徑的彎曲盡頭。  
他仰頭，不斷動起腰身加快速度。  
彈性的窄道一次次被開拓。  
尾椎傳遞交合的快感，直達腦髓。  
他忍不住呻吟，再次加重力道，水聲綿延，床鋪震得發響。  
突然，節奏被打亂，讓他不滿地望著卡卡西。  
「大和，我想吻你……」  
卡卡西動腰向上頂去，刺激得他裡頭發麻。  
彎身，兩手置在卡卡西的肩頭，他直瞪著卡卡西。  
「……大和。」  
卡卡西低聲哀求，憐愛由喉頭深處滲出。  
的確，卡卡西如他指示沒有伸手碰他。  
他輕輕用雙唇覆上，卡卡西則像是飢渴多時，用力回吻著他，將舌頭探進口腔，汲取他的氣息。  
再次動起腰，卡卡西配合地將性器嵌入。  
結合緊密沒有空隙。  
他快射了。  
又抽送幾次，不需要手的輔助，精液噴濺，他射在卡卡西的腹部。  
腸道緊縮讓卡卡西無法忍耐，動了幾次後也繳械投降。  
「大和、大和……」  
卡卡西伸手拉下他，讓他枕在胸前，兩人嘗試著平復呼吸。  
半軟的陰莖終究滑出溫暖的後穴。  
他閉上眼，感受卡卡西的唇拂過他的鼻眼眉額。  
手在他的背上拍著安撫。  
此時此刻，他不用擔心任何事。  
對象是卡卡西，他可以將一切交給他。  
是種，對其他人不會產生的信任。  
卡卡西的胸膛寬大溫暖，加上性事動得激烈，讓他有些想睡。  
在他昏昏欲睡之際，肚皮發顫。  
不是他的，而是卡卡西發出的，胃的空腹警示。  
「抱歉吶，任務回來還沒吃……」  
卡卡西只能賠笑。  
「大和，我們去吃飯吧，有家店我一直想帶你去。」  
或許是因為安心，他得以放鬆警戒，突然覺得他也餓了，於是點頭同意。  
淋浴清洗過後，他們換上便服一同出門。 

店在商店街的一個巷子裡。  
不過傍晚，店裡的客人稀少，卡卡西要求了一個包廂位置。  
他隨意翻過菜單卻沒有主意，最後讓卡卡西應付一切。  
在卡卡西向服務生點餐的同時，他搜尋著腦內的記憶，尋找和這名服務生有關的資料。  
他確定見過這人。  
以前，在根。  
被卡卡西的歸來轉移注意的焦慮現在一下湧上。  
他還沒有查出乙的意圖。  
但要是乙下令曾為根的成員襲擊，是很大的威脅。  
他痛恨自己的大意。  
「大和？」  
卡卡西的手撫摸他的臉頰，他才回神。  
「怎麼了？大和不舒服嗎？」  
服務生已經離開。  
卡卡西望著他，滿臉擔心。  
「沒什麼……我只是想，真的有些餓了。」  
這理由或許不是讓人信服，但卡卡西沒有再追究。  
將服務生送上的熱茶推至他面前，卡卡西體貼地建議他喝些。  
會不會被摻入毒，是他的懷疑。  
因為職業的關係，他不得不多疑。  
但現在卻成了憂慮的火種。  
至少，他先喝下，是個測試的方式。  
靠著再生能力，他的身體對毒較有抗性。  
絕對、絕對，不能讓卡卡西陷入險境。  
他啜了幾口茶，嚥下。  
過了數分鐘，也沒有變化，只是普通的茶。  
卡卡西談著任務上發生的瑣事，對他笑。  
卡卡西笑起來的時候，露出的單眼會瞇成彎彎的弧線。  
雖然大半的臉被面罩遮著，還是能看到嘴唇的起伏。  
因為動作前後搖擺，頭髮也隨之起舞，被燈光照得閃耀。  
這畫面或許在他人眼中平凡無奇，他卻目不轉睛，想將這景象烙印腦海，永不忘懷。  
他這下領悟，卡卡西對他有多重要。  
他，不能，也不想，失去卡卡西。  
所以，他會用盡全力，在暗處保護好卡卡西。 

上菜的時候，他一直藉機觀察服務生，暫且沒發現異常。  
他率先嘗過每一道菜，確認沒有問題。  
卡卡西似乎誤認他很餓，不斷為他夾菜，催促他多吃些，興致高昂。  
撇開他的憂慮，味道確實不錯。  
兩人難得悠閒地在外一起吃飯，是個不錯的體驗。  
當服務生送上帳單時，兩人各抓住一邊爭奪。  
為了獲勝，他確認沒人在看後，飛快地在卡卡西隔著面罩的唇上印了一吻。  
卡卡西因為短暫的呆滯，讓他成功拿走帳單。  
是那位進店時招呼他們，前根的成員，為他算帳。  
過程很平靜，他付上紙鈔，服務生打開收銀機時發出叮的響聲。  
「謝謝惠顧。」  
並恭謹地繳回找零。  
或許是他的多疑作祟，所以想得太多。  
「……請小心點，乙近來交代要盯緊你和那個人的動向。」  
直到服務生發出的低語，用只有他聽得到的音量。  
他頓時背脊發涼。 

「大和，你怎麼了？」  
他的恍神被卡卡西發覺，頓時不知如何是好。  
卡卡西將注意力全放在他身上。  
這時，要是有哪個根的成員，能迅速抓住這鬆懈的瞬間，奪取卡卡西的性命。  
這樣的想像讓他感到反胃。  
「大和？」  
卡卡西溫暖的手握緊他冰涼的手。  
他們還在繁鬧的商店街，幾個行人瞥了瞥後，快速離去。  
其中是不是有乙的眼線，他不能辨別。  
「大和，怎麼了。」  
卡卡西這下緊張起來，雙手置於他的肩，輕微搖晃。  
「我……有些累了。」  
懷疑沒有完全由卡卡西的臉上消失，但更多是擔心。  
「那我們回去吧，你需要好好休息。」  
卡卡西領頭，他默默跟著走在往卡卡西的公寓的路上。  
在寂靜許多的住宅區，鮮少有行人的時候，卡卡西牽起他的手。  
他沒有甩開。  
不過是手掌相觸，為什麼卻能傳遞情感，他一直不解。  
但，或許，也無需不解。  
扣緊手掌，他知道，卡卡西的心意已經比什麼都足夠。 

※ 

日子變得難熬。  
不僅是工作的壓力，同時不能拒絕乙的要求，為了拖延時間獲得情報。  
乙也是變本加厲，開始在他身上留下深刻痕跡，一次甚至勒緊他的脖子，缺氧後的解放讓他不禁高潮。  
剩下更多是恥辱。  
乙在他耳邊哄勸，會讓他回到身邊，不再被卡卡西干擾。  
他厭惡這一切，自己過去的作為、乙自傲的想法、卡卡西單純的溫柔。  
但最後的最後，為了卡卡西，他要忍下一切。  
藉由隊長的權限，他逐漸掌握數名仍聽令乙的成員。  
也在和卡卡西同行的時候，發現跟蹤的人影。  
他相信，最終他能解決一切。  
和過去在根潛伏時花費十年的時間相比，這不過是眨眼般的短暫。  
而且，在他疲憊的時候，身體依偎著卡卡西，就能讓他再燃起鬥志。  
為了這個人。  
為了這世界上他僅有珍視的人。  
他吻著卡卡西的下顎，挑釁地啃咬脖頸鎖骨，讓卡卡西難耐地將他壓在身下，愛撫疼惜他。  
手掌撫過他的身軀時，將乙觸碰過的不快感消去了。  
張開腿、扭動腰，他急切想要卡卡西滿足他，沉浸溫柔鄉。  
「……大和，是不是在勉強自己？」  
卡卡西沒再進一步，而是伸手撥開他額前服貼的頭髮，指腹滑行過臉頰，接著輕輕按摩眼下的黑暈。  
「很累的話，我們休息吧。」  
平日表現直白傻氣，這時候又機敏發覺他的異常。  
「我很好，只是因為短期任務比平常多有點累……」  
雖然他善於隱藏，但面對卡卡西，需要不同的策略。  
「……總之，我沒事，抱我，卡卡西。」  
他拉下卡卡西擁吻，很快卡卡西就按他的要求，抱緊他，用激烈的性愛滿足他。 

這天，結束小隊任務，在長廊上相遇時收到乙的指示。  
推說還要和火影報告，硬是將見面的時間拖延了些。  
他命令木分身去跟蹤乙，一邊把工作的事務完成。  
結束和第五代的報告，木分身仍沒有回來彙報，他只有到指定的旅館，滿面不悅地和乙碰頭。  
關上房門，乙便將他壓在牆面，拉下衣服，在頸上留下齒印。  
鼻息撲打，他皺起眉頭，覺得站立得難受。  
「天造，再忍耐幾天，我就能帶你回來了，不用擔心……」  
他不解，但本能的警戒卻越發強烈。  
「什麼意思？」  
「當然是要把卡卡西殺掉啊，經過不少準備，終於要實現了。」  
乙愉悅的語尾如蛇般鑽進他的耳穴，堵塞聽覺，他只覺得血液流動的嘈雜。  
連自己是什麼時候被乙連撲帶抱壓上床，也沒有記憶。  
男人的重量壓迫得他想吐，焦慮扭攪著他的胃，呼吸開始困難，乙移動身軀時遮掩的光線閃爍不定，視線模糊失焦。  
直到衣服被撥去，暗潮房間的清冷空氣讓他打顫，才逐漸感覺身下被褥的光滑。  
「天造、天造喔、你是獨一無二的……」  
乙抱著他，用隔著長褲的勃發性器磨蹭他的股間，耳邊的細語嘆息成了詛咒。  
「我啊，好想你，終於可以和你在一起了，啊，天造，那粗野的笨狗再也不會染指你的高尚……」  
這個男人絕對不能活。  
雙手十指交扣，完全是本能反應，結印，由他自身冒出的木樁，尖銳的頂端刺穿了乙，流出的血緩慢浸溼枝幹。  
乙的身體倒在他身上，血同時沾染，還有些溫熱。  
他沒有移動，腦裡的想法打轉，卻沒有實質的解決之道。  
他知道他做錯了，還沒問清乙的計畫，這樣難以阻止卡卡西遭受的威脅。  
同時，不堪其擾的麻煩消失瞬間，壓在他心上的重量減輕許多。  
房門被敲了幾下，然後是鎖被打開的響聲。  
是他的木分身。  
木分身靠近，看清後搖頭苦笑，幫他將乙抬下身，任由被褥染紅。  
接著拉他進浴室，用浸溼的毛巾為他擦拭血跡。  
手觸在木分身的肩膀，他讀取訊息，發現已經掌握了乙大部分的計畫，想當然爾，盡是前根的成員。  
「準備好了嗎？」  
木分身問他。  
他點頭，知道自己要做的事。 

利用木遁，要暗殺是輕而易舉。  
鋒利的木刺插入要害，不需要額外工具，也能輕易殺人。  
由距離最近的位置開始，他在對方不及反應的時候，一個一個殺害。  
幾個人察覺到了他的殺氣，仍比不上他的速度。  
確認對方失去氣息，便前往下一名目標。  
乙指示的人，大都已經離開暗部，是普通人的身分。  
應該是被威脅吧，很像乙的作風。  
但他沒有同情的餘地。  
一個萬一，卡卡西會如乙所願被除掉，他則會痛不欲生。  
下一個，在小酒館後的巷子，他被發現了。  
「你來了。」  
是那名店員，上回和卡卡西一起吃飯時，悄聲提醒他乙的計畫的男人。  
對方正在處理垃圾，忙著分類丟棄。  
「要殺了我嗎？」  
「……沒錯。」  
「是為了那個人嗎？上次和你一起來的，寫輪眼的卡卡西。」  
「那又怎麼樣。」  
雖然意志仍驅使他，逐漸感到疲憊也是無可厚非。  
而且越是拖延，被發現的時候越早。  
「沒什麼，有點羨慕而已。」  
完成工作，男人轉身。  
「離開了根，還是要被監視，我以為可以成為一個平凡的人，結果沒有實現。」  
他沒有回話，在根的經歷將他們的人生緊緊纏繞深埋地底，永不見天日。  
他不過是運氣好了點，和卡卡西相遇，才能有不同的體會。  
「是嘛。」  
他淡淡地回說。  
時間不多了，他將木樁刺入對方的心臟。  
沒有反抗，只是發出一陣呻吟，帶著如釋重負的微笑，緩緩倒地。  
沒有闔上的渙散雙眼，向著他的方向。  
伸手，讓眼皮覆蓋，至少可以給上這點尊嚴。  
他，又離開了。 

謹慎是他的行事。  
即使目標已經完成大半，他還是喚出了一名木分身，要分身隱藏待命，應付突發狀況。  
來到最後一名，過去的丁，現在是身在普通的家庭。  
一切應當簡單。  
殺人，離去。  
但兩個人的出現攪亂了他。  
一個是男人，現在倒在地上，雖然身形結實，不過是比一般人強些，仍舊無法和忍者相比。  
一個是嬰兒，在女人的懷抱裡，正發出哭聲，本能地感到恐懼。  
「拜託別殺他們，你要對我做什麼都可以……」  
眼前的女人已經沒有忍者的犀利，不過是想保護家人的，最普通，也最勇敢的母親。  
讓他不禁想，自己現在的所作所為，和乙有什麼差異。  
不過是為了自己的幸福，使他人痛苦。  
尤其看著嬌小身軀的嬰兒。  
這孩子要是沒有了母親，會不會像他一樣成為充滿憎恨的存在，為了殺他。  
這短暫的猶豫，足以讓循線追查的暗部發現，並將他制服在地上，逮捕。 

※ 

訊問房間裡，桌上的檯燈亮得刺眼。  
他卻沒看對方的臉，只是失焦地望著那團亮光，無力卻有致地回答問題。  
這沒什麼好隱瞞的，追查的人也會發現的情報。  
只有動機，他遲遲不答。  
最後只剩沉默。  
已經幾天了，就是這個要點沒有結論。  
今天同樣沒有進展，他想這些人應該是沒輒了。  
畢竟不能對他嚴刑拷打，一來暗部的艱苦鍛鍊讓他能夠承受，加上身體的自癒能力，還有身為僅存的木遁繼承者的珍稀的特權。  
隨便把他關進牢裡度過餘生或是命令他自盡也好。  
目的已經達到，只要卡卡西平安無事就好。  
一陣叩門後，房間的門被打開。  
是第五代。  
身後跟著靜音。  
訊問人員恭謹地對火影報告，綱手指示他也留下參與訊問。  
「大和。」  
綱手坐在他對面，冷靜地，問。  
「為什麼要做這種事？」  
沒燥沒怒，只是單純想要了解。  
他瞬間覺得無地自容。  
比起訊問，或許更像是母親的教訓。  
羞恥、卑怯、自責。  
這樣的情感全混在一起，讓他更難以開口。  
靜音很快便沒了耐性，抓緊他的衣領，狠瞪著他。  
「你這傢伙，知道這樣只是在傷害卡卡西嗎？」  
不，他不知道。  
「他也是忍者，你不信任他的實力，現在還為了他殺人，你知道……」  
「你又知道什麼！」  
他吼了。  
她不知道。  
沒有一個人知道。  
他的遭遇，還有心情。  
「乙啊，說了要殺卡卡西，就是會做到……」  
靜音鬆手，他跌坐回椅子裡。  
「他不懂這些，他不知道根的殘忍，他不會察覺暗處的殺意……」  
其他人不吭一聲，綱手歎了口氣。  
「我不要他死……」 

※ 

「你這白癡……」  
靜音在他背後碎念。  
他無動於衷，專注將住處裡所有的東西收拾起來。  
他的判決下來了。  
要被逐出村子，做為大蛇丸的護衛，在國內遊走，躲避外敵追蹤。  
「那傢伙知道了會有多傷心，你想過嘛。」  
沒有，他沒有。  
只有卡卡西的存在是重要的。  
為此，不管付出多少代價，他都要確保卡卡西的安全。  
幾名暗部也在監視並幫手，將這狹小的房間清空。  
「這個呢？」  
靜音手指著她靠著的廚房流理台上，清理開始時被移到那放置的花瓶。  
或許是因為缺乏光線，乾燥花的顏色看來越加黯淡。  
「隨你處理吧。」  
隨著他的離開，這種東西也無關緊要了。  
暗部領他出門去做最後的準備。 

※ 

換上暗部的裝束，帶好裝備刀具。  
他會在暗部監視下，去和大蛇丸會合。  
「第五代交代，你可以去道別。」  
戴著面具的女性暗部，壓抑著語氣說。  
他認得，這是他的隊上的成員。  
「那等我一下。」  
他喚來命令待機的木分身，悄悄交給他一樣東西後，就此別過。  
「這樣真的就夠了嗎？隊長。」  
「我已經不是隊長了。」  
他知道，小隊的成員，會比他更為優秀地完成任務。  
和他這種因為感情用事的人不同。  
「走了，你們還有工作要做。」 

※ 

用鑰匙開門的瞬間，從室內傳來誘人的香氣。  
卡卡西正在做晚餐。  
「啊，你來啦，大和。」  
即使戴著面罩，彎起眼角的每一寸都透露著笑意。  
「你坐吧，就可以開飯了。」  
小鍋裡煮著的水逐漸冒泡，他想是為了味噌湯準備的。  
「我有任務。」  
這完全轉移了卡卡西的注意力。  
他看卡卡西愣了下，然後擦乾手後，走向他。  
「這樣，謝謝你來對我說。」  
「嗯。」  
「這次的任務，會很久嗎？」  
「……我不會回來了。」  
「啊？」  
「這次的任務，我不會回來了。」  
「大和，這什麼意思？」  
卡卡西的手搭住他的上臂，全神貫注盯著他。  
「大和，告訴我！」  
爐火上的水沸騰，不斷冒泡，甚至噴濺。  
或許卡卡西現在的心境也是如此吧。  
「……你先關火吧。」  
卡卡西知道這是他的藉口，但開水鼓動的響聲同樣讓人煩擾。  
最後，卡卡西終於轉身。  
一陣消逝的空氣飄散。  
和東西落在地上的聲響。  
他只能看到這邊。  
他知道，落在地上的是卡卡西家的鑰匙。  
是他交給木分身要送還的。 

※ 

但他不知道，卡卡西立刻奪門而出。  
跑到他原來的住處強硬闖入。  
望著已經空蕩，什麼都沒有了的房間。  
失落地，靠向牆。  
一點一點滑落至冰冷的地面。 


End file.
